onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidney Glass
Sidney Glass is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Giancarlo Esposito, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of the Magic Mirror. History Ten years later, Sidney assists Regina by gathering information on the town newcomer, Emma Swan, who is also her son's birth mother. He manages to get Emma's previous arrest record on the front page newspaper, but Regina doesn't find it scandalous enough and is disappointed with his work. During one late night at the diner, Sidney watches Sheriff Graham, while off duty, getting drunk and throwing darts. He bets him against the odds of continuing to have such good aiming accuracy. Following Graham's sudden death, Sidney is appointed the new sheriff by Regina. However, Emma challenges this and the two begin competing for the same position. He makes an electoral speech that impresses the crowd of townspeople, but it is Emma's valiant honesty about Mr. Gold's scheme in starting a fire at the mayor's office that wins her the sheriff badge. This causes Regina to fire him from his newspaper job. Many days after the election, Sidney offers to help Emma expose Regina for who she really is. In actuality, he is working under Regina's orders to get close to Emma. She is skeptical at first, but he hands her a card with his number in case things change. Emma later accepts his assistance and together they raid Regina's office and discover the mayor has stolen fifty-thousand dollars from the town treasury. Additionally, Regina has bought land from Mr. Gold using the stolen money. They confront her at the town meeting, yet Regina reveals what she is building is a modern playground for the children of Storybrooke. Sidney feigns embarrassment and retreats to the diner to have a drink. Emma joins him there, and the two pledge to be allies against Regina. The next morning, Sidney gives photos he took of Emma and Henry to Regina. She praises him for his good work, to which he remains silent. The day after Kathryn's disappearance, Sidney arrives at the scene of the crime in order to get the scoop on the story in the hopes he will get rehired by the Daily Mirror. He offers to get some phone records for Emma, to which she agrees. However, the phone records are actually falsified by Regina in order to incriminate David, Kathryn's husband, and Mary Margaret, who have been having an affair. At the Miner's Day festival, Sidney tries his hand at Dopey's ring toss while Emma is shocked he is playing around when they have a missing person's case going on. He notices Mary Margaret rush off to sell candles door-to-door with Leroy and voices his suspicions to Emma. He believes Mary Margaret is a possible suspect for Kathryn's disappearance and murder, but Emma jumps to her friend's defense, ending the conversation. At the sheriff department, he brings her the phone records with an eight-minute long conversation between David and Kathryn. When Emma tries to defend David, he gives her a liable argument, leaving her stumped. His influence later causes Emma to take David to the station, to the shock of all the townspeople. After Emma begins having suspicions Regina is framing Mary Margaret for murder, she enlists Sidney to sleuth for evidence. Still pretending to be on her side, Sidney comes to drop off flowers for Emma as an apology for not finding anything substantial to link Regina to the crime. Secretly, the flowers are bugged with an audio spying device, which Emma finds out about just before Kathryn is found alive and well. She confronts him at the diner about it as he tries to deny everything. When pressed further, Sidney gives admission to being in love with Regina. Emma gives him an ultimatum to either go down with Regina or help her bring the madam mayor down. Relaying this information back to Regina, she commands him to give a confession to Emma. He does just that, admitting to being driven by a desire to earn his job back through kidnapping Kathryn and falsifying evidence of her death. Emma doesn't buy a word he says and is onto Regina's schemes. Later, Sidney is imprisoned in the basement of the hospital in one of the cell rooms. }} Trivia *The name "Sidney" is of Old English origin derived from various names of England and itself derived from the words "sid" and "eg" that respectively mean "wide" and "island".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/sidney *The surname "Glass" is of Scottish Gaelic origin derived from the word "glas" that means "gray".http://www.houseofnames.com/glass-family-crest The surname is also an allusion to Sidney's past life as the Magic Mirror. *He often speaks in mirror-related puns and indirectly references his former life as a genie. *Has access to various electronic wiretapping and surveillance equipment used to spy on people for Regina. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The name "S. Glass" appears on a name plate outside a room in the psychiatric ward of Storybrooke General Hospital in "A Land Without Magic" and "The Doctor". References fr:Sidney Glass es:Sidney Glass de:Sidney Glass it:Sidney Glass Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Four Characters